User talk:Lord of all tyria
Blue links are goooooood xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:44, 17 November 2007 (CET) :Awww. I like red. Lord of all tyria 23:45, 17 November 2007 (CET) Thanks for catching all this vandalism and bringing it to my attention. - Krowman 19:23, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Np. Lord of all tyria 19:24, 11 December 2007 (CET) Here's your prize. You got one of the ways I was thinking of. Just use your way to read it.--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:09, 23 December 2007 (EST) Hiya. -Shen 14:05, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Hai. Lord of all tyria 14:07, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::O that's how you do it. -Shen 14:11, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::Tis. Not even sure why tbh. Lord of all tyria 14:11, 16 February 2008 (EST) First —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:56, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Lies. Lord of all tyria 12:57, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::Second! [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:59, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Third 'Antiarchangel ' 'NO U' 17:00, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Fifth. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 17:29, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::All lies. Lord of all tyria 17:49, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::: 30th! Right? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:01, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Oops blue link, sorry. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:20, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Ho noes. Lord of all tyria 13:20, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::hahahahaha ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:22, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Ur IGN? Is? You have mine, just PM me if you want, I'm impatient. - 15:28, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :IGN is Lord Of All Tyria, but we probably won't be gvging in the nearish future; our caller gets regularly parent spiked and our prot monk is taking her exams seriously. We might end up needing a runner, so long as there isn't too much rage. Lord of all tyria 15:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) After next wednesday, parentspike free I shall be -- Tom (dont natter at me to 4 tildes, i dont have an account) Thanks Cheers for reverting my page, I know there was like, nothing there, but still, nice to see people help out ^.^--Reject o' EMP 16:44, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Favourite moment "My health is 670 out of 670.", "I went for all health." Follow your link to your ladder rating tbh and get people to play their roles :< - 17:09, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :After a month break I wasn't expecting much, but well, that was terrible. I think we had maybe 1 or 2 people in the right position, and that guy flagging just failed. "I thought you had the flag", even after the " has returned the flag of the blue team". Sigh. Lord of all tyria 10:11, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Who R U I hurd some guys talking stuff about you, saying you were terrible on obs the other day? --Seth M 20:43, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ATTN YM. --Seth M 11:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Ohai Hows Guild Wars:P Massive 06:59, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Is fine, Cape got up to r500ish, then we tanked it ATing. We aren't playing atm due to summer in general I think. Turns out its hard to outsplit EW with 4 heroes. Lord of all tyria 14:51, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Cool ! I saw your rank history got like 8wins in a row? And then u lost 10matches or something:P That hurt:P - Im currently in Pimp My HenciesUk just r600 - i just joined em and we won 14matches in a row :) Altough some newbs have fucked your rank again x( - Quite inactive atm due to summer holiday but were starting off again on some weeks :) - Gonna be funny too see what we are gonna run :) - Btw getting FoW to my new ranger got all materials just wanna finnish eotn and get my Chaos and Bandana , Cya ingame! And rem ask me if u need any peeps for gvg to fuck upp in vod! OPPS NO VOD SO I PWN FTW HAR DD:D:D:D:: - And i think me and mortis are friends now x)X) Massive 08:39, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ye, we got like 12 consecutives, to get up to r500, then we lost a load ATing. Strangest one was we beat some team in a ladder match, then played them in our next AT match and lost. Without any build wars. No VoD probably increases your ability to call strats mirite. Lord of all tyria 08:43, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Heheh ;D - I just rem i fucked since we had 2x Scythe And Splinter and last match we lost vs some scrubs and then i didnt think we'd wont win in that VoD either so i demanded a Lord gank which about 3in the team knew how to do on that map. (Over the bridge and bodyblock:) ) So that went just oO - Altough been calling alot lately when i had a guild grop whit r9 scrubs which went quite fine ti'll our Monk Infuser DC'ED and all our matches when we had r6champs / ebuyers which infused spikkes whit patient spirit whit 20% ench staff -.- Massive 08:56, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Seth pre-infuses spikes with patient spirit. Lord of all tyria 09:00, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: But this guy afterspikke-patient spirit:P - When i monk noone wont die:P Exept if they suck and use frenzy and superior rune in VoD whitout saying it to the monks -.-'' Massive 09:11, 12 August 2008 (EDT) NOU This^ FOUR TIDLES--Seth M 15:57, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :The wiki is grateful for your contributions. Also, gtfofag. Lord of all tyria 15:59, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::Why no GW atm? Is School (lol) heavy work? Off to uni in a few days, need some more language like that on Guild Chat before I go :/ 4 Tidles--Seth M 17:20, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::Tonight I've been doing the economics I was supposed to do for Monday, and the French that was for today. Uni open days are killing my weekends, but I shall wish you a rascist farewell on GW at some point. Lord of all tyria 17:23, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Best Split :> Guru qoute * Warrior, Domi and RC^^ prick i almost shit myself i laughed so much :> - Also didnt know ur a English Scrub man whit a handsom voice on vent <3 Massive 18:15, 22 November 2008 (EST) :I've never heard the fucker on vent because his mic is always broken. This is a pity because he plays with retarded people a lot of the time and is raging in all chat telling them the cat is about to be fired on them and then everyone except him wipes to the cat. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:05, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::I am a masochist, when it comes to catapults. I stand there and let myself enjoy the showers of blessements.152.226.7.213 04:20, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::I now have a working mic and my first ever GvG qualifier point. 8th of 9 guilds is oh so strong. Lord of all tyria 14:36, 24 November 2008 (EST) Tsk tsk You know full well who I am. Your attempts to be 'down' with the 'cool kids' fail epicly Loat my dear friend. Also; STFUFGT. Oh, and there will be no GvG for me tonight, at work till 8 ftl. Fortunesguardian 07:10, 11 December 2008 (EST) :MMK FGT. Lord of all tyria 11:25, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::Today we have the same rating <3 - (talk) 12:32, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::Strong AT play today! Only thing we beat was rawrspike on frozen, despite our shatterstone getting DPed out inside 15 mins. Lord of all tyria 13:10, 7 February 2009 (EST) Virusss I heard that letting your PC get a virus to the extent it dies is pretty good? Fortunesguardian 23:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Damn right. Lord of all tyria 13:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Noob u didnt play in TBR when i play vs thoose (LAME noobs, fucking fun to play vs dual faintheartedness whitout Turret:P) yo guest me Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:29, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Wut. Lord of all tyria 21:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Fuck should I know, just randomly came onto your user page and it made me urged to gvg D: Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:32, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Do you enjoy playing with people that need to be microed to split when they're playing a bar that is in a build purely to split? Lord of all tyria 21:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't care Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds cool. What is ign, and I'll PM you if we're lfp ^ Lord of all tyria 21:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wtf? Where are my guests loat you fag. Misery Says Moo 23:42, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Because you're never on when we gvg faggot. Quit learning german. Lord of all tyria 10:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Move your match times to suit my schedule imo. Misery Says Moo 12:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Guest Crow Goes Ranger!!! Crow le Moo needs GvG. :> --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles''' 13:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Guest me Also ohai:)Long time:) - oh yeah thats right i pwned u in HA :D Massive 22:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Gogo unranked pugs with no vent. Lord of all tyria 22:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Iirc I've already rolled you in tombs at least twice massive =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:03, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Photoshopped ^ Misery Says Moo 22:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I chuckled briefly. Lord of all tyria 22:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC)